


The Purrfect Day (The Purrfect Gift Remix)

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Domestic Fluff, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Charles wakes slowly, Erik beside him. He'd be content to stay cuddled up forever, but the kittens have other ideas.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	The Purrfect Day (The Purrfect Gift Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Purrfect Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526432) by [friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/pseuds/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes). 
  * In response to a prompt by [friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/pseuds/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> Loved the original, wanted to show how things have settled and how well they are doing! Thank you for writing such a sweet soft fic.

Charles yawns, completely contented in bed, his husband's arm resting just above where his sensation ends, Erik's fingers drawing patterns on the skin. It is July now, the sun high in the sky, and he is spending a lazy Saturday curled up with Erik beside him, simply because he can. Because he could be working on his latest article, or that monograph the university has been pressing for for months, but he wants to stay exactly where he is for just a little longer, Erik beside him.

His husband was back, and that almost made him cry. Because he'd missed Erik so much, a few short months before, when they had drifted so far apart he'd thought that was the end of everything. When they hadn't talked, had just existed in the same space, their minds not touching. 

Charles whimpers a little, the noise escaping him because he is so tired, and Erik's hands tighten a little, Erik's lips brushing the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just... just happy you're here." The confession comes out shakier than Charles intends, and he feels a flicker of embarrassment, but then Erik's grip tightens on him, and he feels safe. He is safe. He has Erik, and they are content, and they can stay in bed for as long as they want.

No sooner had he thought that, than he hears a quiet mewling noise. He lifts his head, propping himself awkwardly on his elbows, and sees that Cyclops has got onto the bed, and is kneading at his unfeeling legs. He opens his arms, and the kitten scampers upwards, landing on his stomach and - oof, yep, he can definitely feel weight there. He brushes his fingers through the little monster's fur.

"Someone wants breakfast."

"Someone can wait a minute..." Erik mutters, nuzzling into Charles's back. "I'm comfy."

As if on cue, a second cat jumps up - Havok, with his soft white socks. He has brought a toy up in his mouth, and puts it down in the space between their sleepy forms, batting it from side to side with mewls of enthusiasm.

Erik groans, getting to his feet. "Come on boys, breakfast."

Both cats chase after him.

"Is Jean-"

"She's already in the kitchen," Erik calls back, accompanying his words with the image of the female cat waiting impatiently for breakfast to be served. Charles smiles, and rolls over onto Erik's side of the bed, feeling safe surrounded by his scent and the knowledge he would return once the cats have eaten.

***

After work, Erik finds Charles sitting on the sofa, a book about genetics open on his legs, his wheelchair claimed by Jean. The little ginger girl is stretching out on it, and Charles has found a string from somewhere, and is bouncing it above her head for her to bat at.

"Is that a shoelace?"

"It's not like my shoes will fall off the footplate." Charles protests. "Plus Jean was bored."

"You spoil them," Erik murmurs, before going to get another shoelace to make up for the one sacrificed for the greater good of kittenhood delight. By the time he returns, and starts to relace Charles's shoe, Jean has managed to get her claw hooked into the lace. He watches the sheer tenderness with which Charles unhooks her, and he smiles at how adorable they are, taking his phone from his pocket to ensure he preserves the moment.

He's just taken the photograph when Havok barrels into his legs, nearly knocking him over, and Cyclops begins to mewl for a snack. He rolls his eyes, and goes to see what was in the kitchen, picking up a couple of treats and then heading back in. He curls up beside Charles on the sofa, his head resting on Charles's shoulder, watching him playing with Jean. He grabs a stick with a toy attached, and begins to play with Cyclops and Havok, darting it out of their reach with a fond smile on his face.

Charles leans over and kisses him, and he kisses back.

***

There was nothing special about that day. Not like the day when things had started to fix, the day the kittens had appeared and changed everything. But it was a good day. An ordinary day, and all the more precious for it.

Erik yawns, and nuzzles against Charles, sending a wave of affection out towards him, looking forward to waking up beside him tomorrow and the day after, and for as many days as he is able. He was home.

He is drifting off to sleep when Cyclops sinks tiny teeth into his big toe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment, it'll make my day!


End file.
